What happens when you do something unexpected
by Not.my.Prob
Summary: A Kurtty story. Kurt and Kitty is intimate, there is a fight, and after several years, he finds out that he has a son?
1. Love isn't easy

A Kurtty story.

''Kurt!'' she jelled loudly. She looked really pissed of as she pounded on the door to his room. The door slowly opened. And a furry, tired face appeared. He opened his mouth and said''Guten tag, Katzchen.'' with a smile. She looked at him, angry.

''Vhaz?'' he asked confused.

''What the hell did you say to Rouge about me?''

''Notzhing.'' he replied with a smile. He was lying to her. He had told Rouge about the frustrating fact that he was in love with Kitty. And the reason that he had called it quites whit Amanda was that he loved Kitty to much, that being whit Amanda was not a 'Real' thing. But he couldn't say that to her.

'' right.'' she said as she race an eyebrow.

Sunspot ran past them pushing Kitty into Kurt. They where knocked over and Kitty lay on top of Kurt. He looked into her eyes, he liked that she was so near him. And her eyes so beautifully looked at his. ''You coodz not keezpe your hands off, koozd you?'' he said joking. She just looked at him an said ''You wish, like that's going to happen.'' she moved, trying to get up, but accidentally she kicked Kurt in the groin.

''Au!'' He screamed. '' Oh... I'm sorry.'' she said looking like she didn't know what she had done. ''Say zhat to my ztestikals.'' he said in pain. Kitty sat down beside him.

_Oh, hell. Now you have hurt him, castrated him._ Kitty's mind kept ponding her for that.

''Do you, like, need some ice?'' she said a little embarrassed. Kurt didn't answer, he was in to much pain. Rouge walk past and stopped when she saw Kurt laying on the floor in pain. '' What happened tha ya?'' she asked Kurt. Kitty quickly told her about what had happened.

''Al get some ice.'' Rouge said. She looked down at Kurt. _Poor him, that has to hurt._ Rouge tough. Suddenly she stepped on Kurt's hands. ''Au!'' he screamed very loud as in hurt bout in his «down stairs» and his hands.

Kitty helped him up and helped him back in his room. Rouge had been very fast and had got the ice very quickly. But Kurt could not use his hands because it hurt to much so one of the girls had to place the ice.

Rouge quietly said ''Ah am not doing that! Ya do it.''

Kitty looked at her and said ''Me?''

''Ahm his sisther. Am not touching his «thing.»'' Rouge said to Kitty with a disgusted look.

''Okay, okay.'' Kitty said as she took the ice. She cheerfully placed the ice in his lap.

''Auch.'' he said when the cold ice was placed in his lap.

''Ahm going to go, this is so strange.'' she said the last so low that Kitty didn't know what Rouge said. After that Rouge walked out the door. Closing it after her. She know that this was going to be awkward for bout but most for Kurt, not because of the stupid positions that he was in but that the girl who he has the 'hot's' for and even loved (His best friend) had her hand in his lap. _And we all know what that means._

Kitty felt very awkward holding the ice in his lap. And the silence between them was even more awkward. Kurt kept looking at Kitty. She was so pretty and the fact that she had her hand in his lap was strange. ''Like, are you okay?'' she asked breaking the silence. _How do I get myself into these things?_ Was what she was thinking

He looked down at her hand and said ''I'm okay now. Danke.'' he could feel this rush trough his body. _No no its going opp, not now... _Kurt thought as he felt him self getting hard. But before Kitty even could notice she had left. _Habe__ich__wirklich__das__getan__?_

He now sat there alone whit this awkward feeling and he had to loosen up his pants a little. Then he heard Evan outside his door. And Evan just walked right in and was surprised of the sight he met.

''Oh! Kurt I'm sorry.'' looking around avoiding looking at Kurt. Evan had thought that Kurt was going to masturbate. He had heard Kurt in the bathroom once and he remembered hearing Kitty's name or nicknames being screamed. Not a thing he would like to see.

''I … vas … just … '' Evan stopped him by saying ''Kurt you don't need to give explanation, ''

''Vhas?'' Kurt said not knowing what Evan meant. Scott moved to the door and said ''Don't worry, all men do that. I know. Is to keep things going strong. Just put a ***do not disturb*** note on your door next time.'' before Evan and Scott was walking out. Kurt was no so confused of what Evan had meant by that that he forgot all about how awkward it had bin before.

___________Kitty's room___________

Kitty was sitting on her bed whit her laptop. She could not believe that she had had her hand in the lap of her best friend. ''oh man!'' she said out loud to her self. She had never done that before not even her boyfriend, more like ex boyfriend. This was weird, but some how she felt relived that it was Kurt and not Lance. And it felt right to.

Then it was a knock on the door. Kitty answered it an it was Rouge her old roommate ''Hi Kitty, can I talk to ya for a sec?'' Kitty open the door a little more and signed ''com on in''. ''So whats up?'' Kitty said. Rouge sat down on the bed and said ''Kitty, do you think ya would have any thing against posing for mhe? So ah can take some photos for mha art class. Ah promise that only mha Teacher will see em.'' Kitty looked at Rouge and said ''No problem as long as you promise, are **your** the one making me look good?'' Rouge looked at Kitty and smiled ''Yes, ah am stiling ya.'' Kitty smiled and said ''Then cont me in. This is going to be fun.'' bout smiled at one another and started right away.

After some time Kitty was ready to start modeling. Rouge had stiled Kitty in an rocker way and Kitty liked it. She had black eyeliner on that was kind of a cat/Eagle eye form/ Egyptian kind of look, it had a long line from the eye corners on bout sides like a Eagle beak near the noes and a up side down one on the other side. Her eye shadow was gold and her lips was soft pink. Her t-shirt was whit with a tiger on it and she had a gray suit jacket and tight blue jeans. Her hair had a lot of volume and was like some ting taken out of a hairspray commercials. She looked good.

''Wow, you look good Kit.'' Rouge said whit a smile. Kitty smiled back and said ''I like this style.'' Kitty posed for Rouge and Rouge got some good photos. After the to girls were don with it they sat and catted till it was over midnight and removing there all the eye liner and stuff . Then they went to sleep.

_______________________the next day: May 17 ----

Kurt had herd that everyone was going out. But he stayed home. He had the house all for himself for the hole day. A "bamf" sound came and he was in the boys bathroom. ''Time for zthe sower.'' he said for him self he had taken his clothes of when he saw that there were no soap left (Kurt used a mix of normal soap and shampoo, and the only other people who used the same mix was Beast and Wolfsbane ) . He thought that he was alone in the house, so he teleported to the girls bathroom to steal some soap from Wolfsbane. He was surprised as he saw a naked Kitty. She screamed at him ''Kurt!''

She tried to cover her self with her arms. He could not keep his eyes from her. She screamed again ''Kurt! Stop looking at me! Turn around!'' He turned around. But he could still see her trough a little mirror on the top shelf. She had not noticed that he had no clothes on either. He felt some satisfaction looking at the girl that was more beautiful then a Greek goddess and he was getting hard and his tail started to go fast from side to side. When Kitty looked at Kurt she realized he was naked too. He saw how she reacted when she saw him. He was surprised that she studied him, much like he studied her. _Wow, I didn't know that he was so muscular. He gives even Scott a run for his money. An that ass. MAMMA MIA! Thank you god! _

He felt him self drawn to her not only sexually but with some sense of the love that he had for her just being there if needed. Then suddenly he broke the silence ''I sorry, Keety.''he paused for a moment. ''I vaz onely looking for some X seife. I zthought zthat you where out whitz that ...ztupid... boyfriend of your's.'' he said reminding him self that Kitty was not available. ''Well, like, don't do this again. And bay the way I don't, like, have a stupid boyfriend... any more.'' he saw that Kitty had found a towel to cover her self with and then he felt a other one being placed over his shoulder. ''Put that on will you.'' she said. He quietly wrapped the towel around his waist. His tail was going side to side so his ass was visible for everyone to see and don't even ask about the front.

'' Her you go.'' she said and handed him a bottle of soap. He took it and then he suddenly kissed her as a thanks, but the problem was that he kissed her on the lips. She didn't notice his hard on at all, the only ting she did was realize was that he kiss her. When he realized that he had kissed her and before she knew it he had teleported away. _Wow, He kissed me. My best friend, kissed me. Why did he do that?. _Kitty thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I made some mistakes but whatever.

I'm Norwegian. My first fanfic ever. Hope you like it. Give me some iders for the next CHAPTER if you like.


	2. The ex suggest sex

Just so you know in the last page I had some wrong spelling,

but know that I am from Norway so just over look them.

If it ends up with a lot of: whit=with. I do that a lot.

C: The ex suggest sex, the friend's say do it again.

_______THE NEXT DAY________

Kurt and Kitty had avoided each other all day. They just looked at each other when the other one looked the other way. Now it was lunch and Kitty sat with her friend and Kurt with Evan and Evans girlfriend Sara.

''Can I sit here?'' asked a familiar voice of Amanda.

''Amanda!'' Kurt jumped.

''Oh, sorry to scare you.'' Amanda said.

''Just sit down over here Amanda.'' Sara said with a smile and removed her bag. Kurt looked at Evan and Evan looked at Kurt and mouthed 'Sorry.'

''So... Kurt what's up with you and Kitty?'' Amanda said.

''Nothing.'' he said rather not so convincing.

''Oh nothing?'' Evan said suspicious.

''Okay, I'll tell you!'' Kurt had to breath before he continued ''I kind of...hov do I putt this. I saw Kitty naked.'' Kurt almost yelled out.

''That explains it.'' they all said I union. Kurt looked at them and then over at Kitty.

''Kurt everyone knows you have a thing for her.'' Amanda said giggling.

''Yeah, you tow are so cute when you start.'' Sara said giggling along with Amanda.

''But vhat do I do now?'' Kurt asked confused and upset. Amanda looked at him and said ''Flirt, be around her and maybe sleep with her?'' Kurt looked shocked at his ex girlfriend and said ''Sleep vith her?''

''Yes! You should because she is a girl and you are a boy. And it would totally help you with the fact of seeing her naked.'' Amanda and Sara said in union smiling and giggling as the teenage girls they are. Evan looked at his girlfriend and wisped something in her ear and she smiled at him. Kurt looked longingly at Kitty sitting on the other side of the food court.

___________________Kitty's table___________________

Kitty sat there listening to the latest gossip, like who dated who, who gained some extra pounds and who of the boys was in or out. That day or any day, Kitty really didn't care that much, but suddenly everyone of the girls were looking at her. ''What?'' Kitty said a little more meanly then usually.

''Kitty, how are things going in your love life?'' One of the rather mean girls of them, Carry Marck.

Kitty looked to them all and said ''Okay. Way do ya wanna know?''

''You and your friend over there have bin goggling each other all day.'' Kitty looked up at her and said ''Me and Kurt are not... We have not....''

''Shh Kitty. You are up for becoming one of the 'Lady's of Hell', but to become on of us you have to pass a test.''

''a test?'' Kitty asked looking from girl to girl.

''Yes a test. Are you up for it or what?'' another girl said. Kitty looked at them and answer ,before thinking. ''Yeah I'm up for it.'' She said to seem cool.

''Alright then.'' Carry said with a evil smile.

The other girls looked at each other and then Kitty's friend Lilly looked at her and then to Carry who said ''You have to do 3 tings.''

''Okay...'' Kitty said a little confused.

''1 you have to make Kurt over there take photos of you naked, not like porn but art. Miss Preemonth gave us art students a homework task 'take photos of people with nothing on' as she putt it.'' said one of the Smith twins. Kitty looked surprised at her and was about to say some thing when Carry continued ''2 you have to kiss a girl in public to turn guy's on. And 3 you have to sleep with a guy by the end of next week.''

before she could say anything the school bell rang. _Time for English class._..

* * *

Hope you like it. :)


End file.
